


Convin - 100 days/100 prompts

by GavinsPlstcPrck



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor Deserves Happiness, Established Relationship, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, Gay Sex, Language, M/M, Prompt Challenge, Soft Gavin Reed, Tender Sex, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 12,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavinsPlstcPrck/pseuds/GavinsPlstcPrck
Summary: Well, I'm challenging myself with this thing: 100 stories about Convin, based on 100 prompts.Inside you'll find fluff, angst, an established relationship, different AUs, NSFW stuff and more.We'll see how it goes.
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 21
Kudos: 51





	1. SFW - Day 1 - "Your hair is so soft."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got myself into this disaster because I wanted to celebrate my first year with Convin. So I just made my own list of prompts and just will go for it. - Yeah, I'm mad... Mad for Convin. They're disastrous!
> 
> Maybe some readers wanna join me on my journey. This is going until around June the 6th.
> 
> I hope you'll have some fun. ;)
> 
> I also tagged it as Mature for now... I don't know if that will change (everybody who knows my writing is probably thinking "Oh yeah, it will..." :D). I also didn't know which tags I should put in there because it's still developing. Well, we'll see about that.

It was dark in the Haunted House. Connor's heart pounded relentlessly against his chest, and he realised that he was about to have a panic attack.

The power had been knocked out, and the flashlight he always used while repairing anything had turned off. Connor pressed himself against the wall, trying to control his breath, but his body was still shivering in fear.

He didn't have a problem with darkness itself. Working as an electrician in an amusement park naturally contained such situations. But this time it was different. For whatever reason.

"Calm down, Connor..." he tried to ease the panic, but it was useless. "Fuck!"

Suddenly, he sensed some hands on his shoulders, and he noticed Gavin's scent near him.

"Hey, hey..." he murmured with a low timbre in his voice.

It had a soothing effect on Connor. His colleague, who worked at the Haunted House by entertaining the people by mimicking a Vampire, had become his friend and Connor kind of trusted him. Now that he was about to panic, he helped him.

"Calm down, I'm here..." Gavin said. He rubbed his hands over his co-worker's shoulders.

Connor's breath was still erratic, but he slowly calmed down. One of his hands splayed on Gavin's chest while the other just grabbed for his hair. He had to touch something to ground himself.

Usually, Gavin didn't like it if somebody even got near his hair. But it seemed to soothe Connor, and he kind of enjoyed his touch. Connor remained gentle, and so he just looked at him in the dark and let him carding through his hair. "Everything is fine! Everything is going to be okay."

"Your hair is so soft," Connor muttered, his breath still hitching, and he sensed Gavin's hand on his chest near his heart. It distracted him from his fear. The next second, he felt Gavin's breath against his lips.

He couldn't help but leaned slightly forward to press his lips against Gavin's. Maybe it was just the adrenaline in his blood, maybe Gavin's scent or the texture of his hair. It needed less than a second until he closed his eyes and he just enjoyed the proximity of Gavin being that close. He slowly relaxed and his panic attack vanished.

There was just Gavin and him...


	2. SFW - Day 2 - "It's too cold. Come back."

"We can't go on vacation tomorrow." Connor had surprised Gavin with this information right at dinner, and now Gavin was pissed.

He had planned it. A weekend in a log cabin. Just the both of them. He didn't understand and couldn't accept that Connor threw it all overboard because of work. They had earned it!

"You're working your ass off, and that's everything you say. Why can't you just kick Fowler's ass for once?" Gavin argued.

"Gavin, I..." It was clear that Connor didn't like to cancel their weekend, and he really felt bad.

"He's using you because you're a fucking android. It's always the same. Please, just kick his balls this one time! We planned this for so long."

But Connor just sighed. "I can't. I promised him to come."

"The fuck you promised! You gave me a promise too by telling me we would go on a vacation, god damnit."

Gavin dropped the spoon he was holding and shoved the chair away he had been sitting on.

"Gavin, where are you going?" Connor asked him, but his partner didn't reply.

He just grabbed his cigarettes and smashed the door of their house on his way out.

Connor dropped his gaze. He felt awful. Besides that, it was cold outside. Gavin would catch a cold if he was out there for too long without a jacket. Connor stood up and went over to the door.

"It's too cold. Come back. You'll catch a cold, Gavin," Connor called, but Gavin didn't listen.

The android watched him for a moment while Gavin smoked his cigarette and blew out a plume of smoke. Connor took a look around before he grabbed for Gavin's jacket and went outside. He approached him, placed the jacket on his shoulders and looped his arms around him from behind.

"Please. Come inside," Connor begged him.

"Why should I?" Gavin replied.

"Because I need you," Connor told him, and Gavin turned his head to look at him. They shared a gaze, and Connor sighed. "I'll go and write to Fowler that I can't come to work tomorrow, okay? It's not that I don't want to spend time with you. I'm just like that, and I'm sorry."

Gavin couldn't even be mad at him. In the end, Connor was still an android who followed orders most times. He leaned forward to peck his cheek and leaned his forehead against Connor's.

Connor nudged Gavin's nose with his and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. "Now, please, come in, okay?"

Gavin nodded, and together they went back into the house.


	3. subNSFW - Day 3 - "It's too early to get out of bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> marked as subNSFW because of slight teasing and implied sexuality

"It's too early to get out of bed!" Gavin muttered.

It was nine o'clock, and Connor was getting restless. Usually, it was just his time to leave the bed when they were at home.

"Why do you always have to be so uncomfortable?" Gavin asked, and Connor plopped down on the bed again.

He sighed and leaned over to Gavin, who immediately pulled him underneath the covers again.

"We're on vacation, remember?" Gavin's voice was soft, and Connor submitted to his embrace. Gavin kissed his boyfriend on his neck while his hand hovered down his chest, where he brushed alongside the edges of his pump regulator.

"I know. But you have to eat something because-" Connor mumbled, but Gavin interrupted him with a kiss.

When he pulled back, he showed Connor a wolfish grin. "Well, I've got a five-course menu directly in front of me," he said, and Connor rolled his eyes.

"Wait... five? Didn't you say I was just a dessert?" Connor tried to distract him, but Gavin did not even get into it. Instead of explaining, Gavin shifted down on him and disappeared underneath the blanket.

"Gavin?" Connor asked while his partner kissed his way down to his abs. "What about dessert?" Connor's voice turned slightly impatient. Gavin looked up at him.

Their eyes met, and Gavin smirked. "Didn't you know that I'm dying for having my dessert first?"

Connor couldn't help but grin.

"Just lean back and enjoy it, okay?" Gavin begged him gently.

Connor grabbed for Gavin's hair and carded through it before he closed his eyes shut.

Maybe it wasn't so bad to have dessert right before the main course sometimes...


	4. SFW - Day 4 - "Shh, you're safe! I won't let you go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW for implied character death situation.

"Gavin... We know where this is going!"

"Shh, you're safe!" Gavin insisted. "I won't let you go!"

The strength in Gavin's arm decreased.

"You'll have to, and we both know it," Connor replied.

Their chase had come to a close. And because of various stupid coincidences Connor now hung down an edge. His downfall would mean his end. Gavin's hand was the only connection between his life and the exchange into another body.

Every attempt to lift Connor up had failed. The android was just too heavy, and Gavin's exhaustion was too intense.

"Let me go, Gavin." Connor's voice sounded calm. He threw Gavin a knowing glance. "Don't make things harder than they are."

Gavin couldn't let him go. He knew that Connor would come back, but something inside kept him from releasing him. Inwardly Gavin was already aware that he couldn't help but let him go sooner or later. Whether he liked it or not. The strength in his fingers got weaker with every second.

He narrowed his eyes and showed Connor an almost suffering look. "I love you, Connor."

The android crooked his lips to a knowing smile. "I know. I love you, too."

They exchanged a gaze, and Connor saw some tears gathering in Gavin's eyes.

"Let go," he whispered, and Gavin bit his lips.

"Forgive me, please," Gavin replied before the last bit of control in his arm vanished. 

And Connor fell.


	5. SFW - Day 5 - "I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified!"

Connor acted strange these days. Every time Gavin looked at him, his cheeks were tinted in that stupid looking bluish tone. One time, Gavin had leaned forward, and when he had turned around, he had caught Connor staring at his ass.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Gavin had asked him.

Connor just had cleared his throat while realising that it wasn't appropriate what he had done.

"Nothing!"

In the meantime, Gavin knew that there was something Connor didn't tell him.

They were on a stakeout and sat in Gavin's car for around three hours. Gavin's bones had stiffened up, and he yearned for a little ease. "I need something to drink. You'll wait here!" he advised Connor and left the car.

Connor dropped his gaze while Gavin went over to the nearby liquor store to get a coke or something. This thing went for far too long. He had to tell Gavin whether he liked it or not. Connor couldn't go on like this.

Within the last weeks, it had become more and more complicated to work with Gavin. Since he had deviated, Connor experienced different emotions. Besides an uncontrollable need to be with Gavin, he couldn't get rid of his thoughts about him. Sometimes they appeared so suddenly that Connor didn't know how to act the right way.

"You're looking like a kid who just got aware that Christmas is cancelled," he heard Gavin's voice beside him after he came back. "Are you low on Thirium or what?"

"No, Detective. I'm fine." Connor tried to avoid this conversation, but Gavin didn't leave it.

"Come on. I'm noticing that something is off. You're looking like this for weeks, and slowly I'm getting annoyed by it."

Connor sighed, and he sensed Gavin's stare on him. Should he really dare it?

"I think I'm in love with you, and I'm terrified."

There was it. Connor had finally brought it up.

But Gavin remained silent.

What Connor didn't know was that Gavin struggled with almost the same feeling within the last weeks. His hate for androids had become his own nemesis because Connor had always been so polite and remained calm. Even if Gavin had insulted him. Now that Connor confessed his love for him, it felt a little eerie.

"You're into degrading or something?" Gavin asked him with a slight hint of mockery in his voice.

Connor scoffed and looked out the window. He shouldn't have told him...

A few seconds later, he sensed Gavin's hand on his and how he slightly squeezed it.

They didn't look at each other. They didn't even talk about it.

But Gavin was thankful for Connor's confession, and Connor was aware of it.


	6. SFW - Day 6 - "No, no - It's all right, come here!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not some kind of ageplay or something... These are just errors in his software! XD

Doing Home-Office was always a welcomed change in Gavin's working life. He could be together with Connor in the evening and still get some work done.

He flipped through a file as he noticed a slight movement in the direction of the door. Gavin lifted his head and looked over the rim of his reading glasses to see what was going on.

Connor stood there, leaning against the doorframe, just wearing his sleeping clothes: a far too big shirt with long sleeves. Its hem reached Connor's knees, and the end of one sleeve stuck in his mouth. It was already drenched with saliva because he had developed the habit to suckle on it.

He looked at Gavin. His chocolate brown eyes were fixed on him. While he chewed on his sleeve, he almost looked a little needy.

It was one of these phases again...

Once in a while, Connor experienced some kind of issues in his software. At least that's what Gavin had been told when they had a check-up at Cyberlife. Gavin believed something else instead. Sometimes Connor behaved like a little boy of around ten or twelve years.

Through these phases, Connor just needed a little bit of comfort. Gavin got the impression that it helped him when he just gave in to the moment and showed him attention. Things like a hug or a soft stroke through his hair. It's been just these little things.

Connor replied by showing affection towards Gavin. Within the first few times it had happened, Gavin felt unsettled. But since Connor only wanted his proximity through these moments, he accepted it.

Gavin didn't know what it was. But he assumed that Connor behaved like this because he didn't even have had a childhood. And so he yearned for that kind of nearness.

"I don't want to interrupt you," Connor asked insecurely. The sleeve in his mouth muffled his voice.

Gavin looked at him for a moment but then turned slightly on his chair. "No, no - It's all right, come here."

A smile appeared on Connor's face within an instant, and he came over to him. He knelt down on the floor and looped his arms around Gavin's lower back, and placed his head against Gavin's stomach.

Gavin didn't say anything and just carded his fingers through Connor's hair. He heard how Connor emitted a content sigh, and so Gavin leaned down to place a kiss on his head.

Connor didn't harm anyone through these episodes. He didn't demand anything. He was just vulnerable and needed reassurance. Which Gavin was happy to give. In the end, these phases brought them even closer together.

It took quite a while until Gavin took off his reading glasses and laid them on his desk. Then Connor looked up at him, in his gaze once more the sign of belonging. Gavin cupped his cheek and thumbed Connor's bottom lip.

"You okay?" he asked, and Connor nodded.

"Yes..." Connor replied.

Gavin immediately knew that the moment was over. Now, he looked into his partner's eyes, with whom he was in a relationship for the last two years. The man he dated, the guy who had decided to open up to him.

"Thank you!" Connor whispered, and Gavin lifted the edge of his mouth.

"Anytime," Gavin replied and leaned forward to put a soft kiss on his partner's lips.


	7. SFW - Day 7 - "I'm worried about you."

It had happened again.

Gavin had fallen asleep on his working desk. Thankfully it was at home. Connor didn't want to imagine how Fowler would have reacted when he would have seen Gavin sleeping on his desk while being on duty.

For Connor's taste, Gavin exaggerated it a little bit with his workload.

On the other hand, he could understand why Gavin did it. He wanted the promotion to the rank of a Sergeant so bad. It wouldn't just mean more responsibilities. It would also mean that he earned more money. Now that they had decided to buy a house together, it would be to their advances.

Connor leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Gavin's temple, his hand brushing over Gavin's shoulder.

"Hey handsome, wake up," he whispered.

Gavin hummed, still holding his eyes closed. He groaned slightly. "Did I fall asleep again?" His voice was sleepy. Then he opened his eyes a slit wide.

Connor chuckled. Gavin was so cute when he acted like this.

Without exchanging any words, Connor helped him up and escorted him to their bed. Gavin laid down, and as Connor joined him under the covers, he snuggled up close, looping his arms around his partner's waist.

It didn't even take five minutes until he fell asleep again.

The other morning he woke up because of the slight whiff of coffee in his nostrils. He squinted his eyes, and Connor sat beside him, holding a mug of freshly brewed coffee in his hand. Two spoons of sugar and a hint of milk. Just the way Gavin liked it.

"Good morning, Detective," he mused and carded his hand through Gavin's hair, brushing a few strands out of his forehead.

"Morning, tin-can," he replied.

It took a while until Gavin rubbed his eyes and propped up himself a bit to lean against the headboard of the bed.

Connor still looked at him. Waiting.

"You okay?" the android asked him, and Gavin took a sip of his coffee. "I'm worried about you."

Gavin didn't answer his question but immediately asked: "Why?" before his glance became serious.

"You're overworking yourself." He made a pause, then added: "Honestly, if I knew you would overwork yourself that much because of the house, I wouldn't have agreed to it."

"It's not the house. Don't worry about that, though. I'm fine!" Gavin contradicted.

They both knew that he lied. It was like an unspeakable truth that made Gavin drop his gaze to avoid eye-contact with Connor.

"You don't have to do this, Gavin. What's the point in getting a house, and I'm losing you because you're working too much?" Connor asked him and shifted himself on the bed to get a little closer to Gavin, who now placed the mug on the bedside table.

Connor leaned forward and cupped his cheek, his thumb wandering over Gavin's stubble. He put a soft kiss on his lips and looked into his eyes.

"I want to share my time with you. Every second that I can get. It's no use to overwork yourself."

"But... the house..." Gavin intervened.

"I don't _care_ about the house," Connor interrupted him. "But I care about you. I'll still love you without it. You mean everything to me. You hear me?"

Gavin bit his lips. He realised that Connor was right. He worked his ass off while their relationship was already suffering a little bit. He sighed and pulled Connor into a deep embrace.

The android leaned his forehead against Gavin's, and their nosetip touched.

"Stay with me, Gavin. That's all I need," Connor murmured. His hand on Gavin's cheek wandered to his ear, where he touched its shell with his fingertips.

Gavin remained like this for a moment, then he slightly tilted his head and kissed Connor gently.

The android was right. And Connor was everything Gavin needed.

Ranks, houses, money - Seriously? It was pretty easy to replace all these things with everything Connor had given him so far.


	8. subNFSW - Day 8 - "If I could, I would kiss away all of your scars."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> marked as subNSFW because of implied sexuality

Connor felt slightly exhausted, Gavin even more. Whenever it came to their lovemaking, it was just as if something engulfed and devoured them. When they became intimate, they just savoured each other.

Gavin always cradled Connor to give him the necessary security. The highly developed Deviant Hunter, who never showed any emotion before he deviated and who was way stronger than Gavin, became vulnerable and just let himself fall into the abyss. His trust in Gavin was unbelievable and unfathomable.

Gavin didn't even know with what he deserved all this.

Gavin's breath was even while he looked at Connor, who reached for his cheek. With a gentle touch, with which he could have easily crushed him if he had wanted to, he brushed over Gavin's skin. He stroked over the stubble on his lower jaw and lined his bottom lip. Gavin put a kiss on his fingertip.

Connor's eyes roamed Gavin's face. He looked at all the scars he had gained through the years. Connor didn't even know where they came from. Gavin had never told him about them. He shifted a little closer and placed a kiss on Gavin's mouth.

"If I could, I would kiss away all of your scars," Connor muttered, and Gavin arched the edge of his lips to a smile.

"I'm kinda proud of some," he replied. "But you can try it."

It was this cheeky, almost shit-eating grin that attracted Connor so much. But it was not just that. Gavin was straightforward, sometimes cranky and not easy to handle. But Connor didn't care. All the names he had given him. All the insults, but also the sweet nothings... By RA9, Connor couldn't even explain how much Gavin meant to him.

Especially throughout the last months they had become even closer. Connor couldn't imagine being without him anymore. Gavin had changed his life so much. He had helped him after the revolution and against all odds: Gavin had been the one who helped him to act even more human. With him, it came naturally, and Connor was thankful for it.

Every little bit Connor had learned from him was just like every little scar on Gavin's skin. Connor was kind of proud that it was Gavin who had taught it to him. And he would appreciate it with everything he was able to give.

"I love you, you know?" Connor asked. He had always hesitated to say these three words until now. But now, it just felt right.

Instead of replying, Gavin just leaned forward and kissed him. Their lips stayed connected while Gavin pushed Connor onto his back and urged himself between his legs to be as close as possible to his partner. When Gavin pulled back from him, they exchanged glances, and Gavin stroked through his hair.

"Love you too... Fucking dipshit..." he murmured and pulled him into another kiss.

Connor couldn't help but smile into the kiss. It was always like this... Gavin's tokens of love never went without an insult. But Connor accepted them. Just like he did with his scars.


	9. NSFW - Day 9 - "I think I might be falling in love with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there goes the 'Mature' Rating and turns into 'Explicit'... Actually, it took longer than expected... :D
> 
> Have fun... XD

Connor trembled under Gavin's touch. The way he moved made Gavin almost insane. How a restrained groan emanated from his lips. Connor was just lost in his feelings.

When Gavin placed his hands on Connor's rolling hips, the android moaned and fell into a slight erratic pace. Gavin's heart pounded heavily against his chest. The mere image of Connor and how he moved on his pelvis made his mind spinning.

Connor grabbed Gavin's hands, interlaced with them and also used them to hold his balance. He dropped his head back and released a throaty sound, combined with squinted eyes. His breath shivered and the pressure in Gavin's hands increased.

"Damn, Connor..." it escaped from Gavin's lips, and his partner just jerked in reply.

Gavin didn't even notice it as Connor's skin started glitching. It ran over his hips, up to his heart and up to his head, just to wander down again. Gavin couldn't hold back himself any longer, and his climax flushed through his whole body. He pressed his head back into the pillow, moaned with an opened mouth and closed his eyes shut. Gavin's ears were full of static noise, and the pressure that had risen within his stomach just released when Connor bowed down and pinned his hands beside Gavin's head on the bed.

He felt the android's lips on his own, how he palmed his head and literally rode his own climax out of him. Gavin's hands roamed to Connor's rear and he sat up, taking Connor with him without pulling back from the kiss.

The last jerks of Connor made Gavin feel even closer to his partner.

Connor went on with his kisses, his lips slightly opened and begging for Gavin's attention which Gavin gladly provided.

It took another few moments until Gavin opened his eyes and they looked at each other, both with a slight smile on their lips.

Gavin had to admit that he had never felt that close to a partner before.

Connor peppered his cheek and neck with kisses, and Gavin savoured all of them. Then Gavin reached for Connor's arms and placed them on his shoulders. The android looked at him in satisfaction and leaned his forehead against Gavin's.

This thing had been going on for weeks now, and they didn't even know where it would lead them.

But with every other time, Gavin realised that he didn't want to be apart from Connor anymore. His feelings overwhelmed him, and he had to admit that there was something more. Lurking in the underground. Connor got under his skin, and it drove him mad. But until now it just had been sex and nothing more.

"I think I might be falling in love with you."

It was just a whisper, but Connor heard every word, every syllable. His lips curled to a smile, and Gavin couldn't help but reply to it.

Connor didn't say anything. Instead, he just leaned back down and kissed Gavin passionately on his lips. Connor's hands grabbed for his hair, and when Gavin looped his arms around him, Gavin knew that this was the start of something. Something he couldn't define yet.

But maybe it wasn't even necessary...


	10. NSFW - Day 10 - "You look beautiful when you cry"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the moment I like to write porn without going too much into detail... it leaves the imagination to the reader and this is sometimes even better than the 'in your face' porn... I like it... ;)
> 
> Don't worry, I won't write just porn for the rest of the prompts... ;)

A pleading sound escaped Gavin's mouth.

"Shh... I got you," Connor whispered, his voice shaky, and he palmed Gavin's head before his fingers ran through his hair.

Another huff came from Gavin, accompanied by a jolt that led right down his stomach. "Kiss me... please..." he begged, and Connor leaned down.

He couldn't help but smile into the kiss. It felt unbelievable how Gavin fell apart in his embrace. Bit by bit. Connor moved forward, pushed himself deeper, and Gavin replied with an almost impatient moan. The android felt his heart beating against his chest. Not a single bit of space was left between them. Gavin's skin felt warm. It trembled underneath Connor's weight.

Their lips remained connected. One kiss followed another until Connor bottomed him out and slowly started to roll his hips in an even rhythm.

Gavin's cheeks were flushed red. He blushed under this intimacy that was so unknown, so beyond of every control for him. Connor could sense how his fingernails tried to dig into his back's skin, how desperate he was searching for anything he could hold on to.

Connor had asked him, not just once if he really wanted this. Because he knew that it would take everything from Gavin. He had to leave the whole control to Connor. He had to let himself fall. He had to trust.

"You're doing so good, Gavin," Connor praised him when he needed to breathe between the kisses, and Gavin grabbed for Connor's hair. Gavin pulled his partner against him again and closed his eyes. For Connor, it looked like Gavin tried to hide his tension. That it wasn't easy for him. But Connor also noticed that he wouldn't be able to hold on to his composure any longer, whether he liked it or not.

Inside Gavin, everything was in agitation. His body wasn't used to this. He wasn't made to be not in control.

His mind was spinning. Everything seemed to turn upside down. It was the mere epitome of everything that Gavin was not. But in Connor's embrace, he was finally able to let things go. Gavin dropped his head back and let out a faint cry before one of Connor's arms enveloped him while the other hovered down his side.

Connor moved his fingertips over his naked skin and brushed along the slight curve of Gavin's hip. It elicited another moan from Gavin's lips, and he squinted his eyes.

The way Connor touched him, how he cradled him and gave him the security that he wouldn't do anything to hurt him, had opened a lock inside Gavin. One that had remained closed for anybody else.

Gavin opened his eyes and looked right into the ones of his partner.

Connor smiled slightly, reassuring and nudged his nose against Gavin's before he planted a soft kiss on Gavin's lips. His voice sounded hoarse. "Come Gavin... Come for me..."

Gavin's ears were filled with static noise because Connor's deep trembling voice led a feeling, chasing like a lightning bolt through his whole body. He frowned and opened his lips. Longing, wanting... like an addict, who just got hit by the ecstasy of a kick.

"Connor... huh... ah... fuck..." he gasped and clenched his teeth, which brought a slight smile to Connor's lips. Connor didn't need to make an effort to make Gavin come. It wasn't the movement. It wasn't the touch... When Gavin gave himself in Connor's hands, it was the mere thought about these things that made him spin... The connection, the longing, the psychic addiction to the certainty that Gavin belonged to him. Everything around it was just a bonus for this unbelievable bond they had together.

The waves of Gavin's climax rushed through him and left barely anything behind. Gavin jerked, and his breath still hitched when the last shivers of arousal were leaving his body. Connor leaned down again, peppered his cheek with gentle kisses while his hand caressed the shell of his ear.

Gavin slightly turned his head, and Connor lifted his gaze to look at him. His partner's eyes were full of tears, glistening in the dimmed light of the bedroom. When he leaned his head to the side, a small trail of tears ran down his temple.

Gavin's body was still tense, so Connor just remained like this while stroking through his hair. Gavin snuggled his face into his palm and closed his eyes, whereas Connor's skin retracted. He felt Gavin's tears on his sensors and how they caused a pleasant tingle in his system.

He eyed Gavin for another moment. "You look beautiful when you cry," he whispered. "You look beautiful when you're falling apart. Did you know that?" It sounded delicately and emerged a slight grin on Gavin's lips.

"Shut up," he cooed before placing a kiss on Connor's palm and showing him a sheepish grin.

"I'm going under your skin," Connor murmured. "It's not a shame, Gavin."

Gavin didn't reply anything. He didn't need to.

When Gavin turned his head again and looked into Connor's eyes, the android smirked at him, his eyes half-lidded.

Connor loved him. Indescribable. Sincere. Unshakeable.

He would love him forever if Gavin let him.

And Gavin knew.


	11. SFW - Day 11 - "You're cute when you're half-asleep like this."

The way Gavin's head laid in Connor's lap, propped on his hand with his eyes half-closed, was just adorable.

Actually, they wanted to watch a movie. But halfway through it, Connor noticed Gavin's eyes turning sleepy. It almost looked exhausting because Gavin tried so hard to still keep them open.

Connor carded through Gavin's hair, and his partner threw him a slight grumble.

"You're cute when you're half-asleep like this," Connor mused, and Gavin gave him a sideways glance.

"I'm not sleeping," he contradicted, and Connor chuckled.

In Connor's HUD, the message _"Lie!"_ popped up, thanks to the polygraph in his fingertips. He had to bite back a hearty grin.

"What?" Gavin asked him, and Connor shook his head.

"Nothing," he said but couldn't leave it. "I know you're lying. And that's also cute, considering the obviousness.

Gavin still didn't lean in and turned his head to look at him. "The obviousness? What the fuck are you talking about?"

Connor clicked his tongue and looked down on him. "Your muscles are relaxed. Your heart rate is getting slower, and a few minutes ago, you couldn't even hold your eyes open," Connor explained and cocked his head. "Furthermore, I caught you flinching, which is an obvious symptom of the first sleep-phase."

"What?" Gavin asked, and Connor went on.

"The human body thinks it's falling while drifting into sleep, and so the human is flinching."

They locked eyes for a few moments.

"You're lying to me, Gavin Reed, and you know it. You should go to bed!" Connor's voice sounded almost mocking.

"I'm! Not! Tired!" Gavin replied, but Connor kept on grinning. He turned his head back to the TV, and Connor heard how he mumbled some insults. Insults, which weren't even mad, but it was just Gavin. If he didn't have the last word, he just did that. And Connor found it highly amusing. It was adorable!

It didn't take another ten minutes until Connor noticed a faint snore coming from Gavin. He looked down and grinned slightly. He didn't try to wake Gavin up. Instead, he snuggled a little deeper into the couch to make it as comfortable as possible for Gavin. Connor knew that he would wake up in around half an hour and that he would deny that he even fell asleep again.

Like it was almost every evening.


	12. SFW - Day 12 - "Shh, it was just a bad dream. It was just a dream, okay? None of it was real."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight CW for this prompt: It's a little angsty and contains the 'dream death' of one of the protagonists.

"Release him! I swear if you don't, I'm gonna shoot!" Connor's voice was full of agitation, but he tried to stay calm. Choosing the way of high pressure wouldn't do any good. The situation was already worse enough.

"Die trying, you fucking plastic prick!" The suspect increased the pressure on Gavin's throat while looping his arm around his neck to hold him steady. The need for air became desperate. Gavin had already problems to breathe properly.

"I warned you! Now you have to take the consequences!" Connor shouted.

Then there was a gunshot.

The pain in Gavin's chest was indescribable. It spread, and soon, Gavin coughed, feeling like the air thinned way down while he sank to the floor. The next thing he saw was Connor's chocolate-brown eyes, looking down on him.

The suspect was gone. There was just him and Connor.

"Connor, you fucking asshole, you missed!" Gavin coughed, having the taste of copper on his tongue.

"I'm so sorry, Gavin. I didn't want that!" Connor tried to explain, but Gavin grabbed for his tie and pulled on it.

"You're the reason why I'm dying... Fucking... androi-"

And he was gone.

Connor looked at him. His empty eyes, the slight trail of blood, coming out of his mouth.

"Gavin, wake up!" Connor shook him.

Nothing!

"Gavin! Please, for the love of... For fuck's sake! Gavin!" he mourned, now accompanied with a slight gasp, filled with tears.

"GAVIN!"

It rang in his ears when Gavin woke up, and he ripped his eyes open, just to see Connor holding him, looking down on him.

He was fine. He laid in his bed. By his side laid his partner, who looked worried on him.

"I... I... You shot me... You shot me instead of the suspect, and then he vanished. I... You fucking missed, Connor. I..."

"Shh, it was just a bad dream. It was just a dream, okay? None of it was real." Connor's voice sounded soothing, and he tried to calm Gavin down. He felt Gavin's heart rate underneath his fingertips, is stress-level increased up to 80 percent. "Everything is okay, Gavin. Calm down. I would never do that, you hear me?"

Connor knew what was going on. That one case they had worked on together still hung in Gavin's mind. He had made a mistake, and now it even followed him into his dreams. Connor had to decide if he would shoot Gavin or the suspect. Gavin's life had been at high risk, and Connor had decided to shoot the suspect. He would never decide otherwise.

Connor cupped Gavin's cheek. He was still restless, and his eyes were twitching. "I would never do that..." Connor murmured again and brushed his thumb along Gavin's skin.

It took another few moments until Gavin snuggled up to Connor and hid his face in Connor's shirt.

As cute as it was and as much the case had softened Gavin's edges... Gavin's nightmares didn't stop.

But Connor would be there for him. Always! He would help him if Gavin needed it. Out of any question.


	13. SFW - Day 13 - "You know I'm always here for you, right?"

It's been months since Connor deviated. But he still had his problems with some things.

He misinterpreted things, didn't understand any jokes and still had his problems, to take things not too seriously. It was exhausting for Connor.

But even though Hank helped him a lot, he didn't want to bother him.

To his surprise, there was another person who tried to help him with some mistakes. Gavin Reed had turned one-eighty since he deviated, and it was clear that he wouldn't take Gavin's job. The hot-headed detective often shared his lunchtime with Connor. Even if he just drank a coffee, Connor appreciated his advice.

In return, he had an ear for his colleague whenever he needed it. Gavin was polite, and he didn't take the opportunity that often. But when he did, Connor tried his best to comfort him.

Connor even considered him a dear friend by now.

But within the last days, Gavin didn't speak that much to him. In a way, Connor got the impression, he avoided the conversation with him.

One morning he caught Gavin at the back-entrance of the precinct while he smoked a cigarette. He had just blown out a plume of smoke when Connor placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You good?" he asked, and Gavin turned his head to look at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." - His voice didn't sound very convincing.

Connor didn't want to pry, but he didn't want to let him go like that either. "You know I'm always here for you, right?" he said, and Gavin dropped his gaze.

Another five minutes passed. Gavin was already smoking his second cigarette when he spoke up.

"They want to transfer me to the South district of Detroit."

What Gavin had said hung over them for a moment, and Connor looked at him.

"Why?" he asked, his eyes slightly narrowed.

"I'm breaching my contract."

Since Connor was a deviant, and after the revolution, Connor had signed an employment contract with the DPD. Gavin did a good job. He didn't even go riot on a suspect, which would definitely be a breach of contract. So why did they decided that way?

"Why?" Connor asked him.

Gavin avoided his gaze.

"I'm about to start a relationship with a colleague... And that's... not appropriate. So I have to go."

Connor widened his eyes. "Oh..." He thought about it for a second. "Is it Tina?" he asked with interest, but Gavin laughed.

"You mean my Tini-Tina? The fuck, no... Betty would tell me to fuck off if it was her!"

Betty - The reception android? - "Wait, they have a relationship?" Connor wanted to know, and Gavin chuckled.

"Of course, Twinkle-toes. They have something going on for three years. Do you wanna tell me you didn't know?" Gavin replied, still with a grin on his lips.

But Connor concluded the wrong things. "Wait, if they're in a relationship... Why do you have to be transferred? I mean, they work at the same precinct. That's quite unfair against you, isn't it?"

Now, Gavin turned around, so he stood right in front of Connor. "She's a police officer. Betty works at the reception. The one I mean is a detective... I can't work with a detective with whom I in a relationship, you know?"

His explanation sounded logic, but Connor still couldn't figure out who it was. Then it hit him just like lightning.

"You don't want to tell me you fell in love with Hank, do you?" His voice was shocked, but Gavin found it quite funny how he acted.

"It's not Anderson, dipshit..." he said, looked into Connor's eyes and leaned forward. Gavin tilted his head slightly and kissed Connor on his mouth.

The android, who was still surprised, just leaned in, even if there was a slight feeling of restrain in his guts. But then he closed his eyes and enjoyed Gavin's touch. The man placed a hand on Connor's hip, and then he pulled back.

"It's you, stupid!" Gavin murmured and looked at Connor, who was even more surprised than before.

"But Gavin... I'm an an-"

"You're an android, and I give a shit on it!" he interrupted him with a low voice.

They looked at each other for a few seconds, and Gavin pulled him into another kiss.


	14. subNSFW - Day 14 - "Please talk to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Reverse AU with a Trans!Connor
> 
> marked as subNSFW because of implied sexuality and suggestive language

Connor avoided him.

Their relationship lasted for three months now, and every time Gavin tried to get intimate with Connor, his partner retreated. Either it was a headache, he had to go home, or it was something with work.

Gavin didn't know about the typical habits of humans. He had already searched on the internet for an answer, but it made everything worse. All the stories Gavin read confused him even more. The worst he read was something like: "Maybe he's just not into you!" and it spread a highly uncomfortable feeling in Gavin's wires.

Gavin couldn't understand where this was going. When Connor kissed him, it was so longing and tender that Gavin couldn't resist the slightest touch of his partner. But the moment Gavin just grabbed Connor's belt, it was over!

He had to do something. If Connor didn't want to be intimate, Gavin would be okay with it. But he had to know what was going on. It would have helped a lot if Connor just talked openly about it.

One evening, Gavin had prepared himself. They would have a nice dinner - or at least Connor - because Gavin cooked his favourite dish. After that, they could watch a movie and sit on the couch. Usually, one thing led to another. But instead, Gavin wanted to ask him about what was going on.

He just hoped that Connor wouldn't freak out and leave him immediately.

***

Everything went accordingly as planned - Almost!

Shortly after they sat down on the couch, Connor started kissing Gavin, and Gavin leaned in. It was so confusing that Connor seemed to love kissing him but avoided any further intimacy.

"Con... Connor," Gavin retreated and pulled back. He splayed a hand on Connor's chest, and his partner looked at him, asking. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you," Gavin started, and Connor narrowed his eyes.

"About what?" Connor wanted to know.

Gavin tried to take on a comforting look and slightly smiled. "I wanted to ask you why you're refusing to have sex with me." It was direct but honest, and Gavin finally wanted to know.

While Connor had looped his arms around Gavin's shoulders, he now took them back and brought a small distance between them. It already felt strange for Gavin, loving the pure proximity of Connor.

Gavin waited for a moment and noticed that Connor knew he couldn't run away any longer.

"You wouldn't like it!" Connor replied all of a sudden and looked at him from below.

But Gavin just furrowed his brows. "Why shouldn't I? If you didn't get it until now, I love you!"

"Yeah, but you wouldn't love that part of me. I don't even like it myself," Connor explained.

Gavin got more and more confused.

"Please, talk to me," Gavin finally said and placed a hand on Connor's thigh. He saw how his partner bit his lips and that it was quite difficult for him to talk about the topic.

"I didn't tell you the whole truth, Gavin." He shook his head. "I'm transgender. I don't even have a dick to fuck!"

The moment Connor confessed, Gavin frowned and just looked at him. He didn't even know what to say in the first place. For Gavin, Connor always had been a man. Yeah, he was a bit slender, but with his voice, the way he moved and everything else - Gavin never would have doubt it that Connor was a man.

That was it?

"See... You don't even know what to tell me." Connor was about to stand up. "Don't worry. I'm going to throw myself out."

"Hey, hey, hey... Wait!" Gavin intervened and grabbed Connor's shirt to hold him back. Then he looked into his eyes. "You thought I would quit if you tell me you're transgender?"

It took a second, but then Connor nodded. "You wouldn't be the first, believe me."

Gavin chuckled and enveloped Connor with his arms before he pulled him on his lap. He placed a short kiss on his lips. "I guess then I have to prove how much I like _everything_ about you, I guess? To leave no doubts?"

A cheeky grin stole onto Connor's lips, and then he blushed.

"You're blushing. Heavily," Gavin mocked him, and Connor bit his lips.

"Oh, fuck off..." Connor retorted, but Gavin couldn't leave it be.

"You should get used to it. I bet you'll blush far worse if I'm gonna show you _how much_ I like every little bit of you!"

"You think you're able to?" Connor replied to Gavin's mockery, and Gavin tilted his head.

"I think it's enough to tell you that I have way more muscles in my artificial tongue than you humans, isn't it?" He showed Connor a wolfish grin.

Connor's eyes widened. He had to swallow.

"Together with a few... software updates, I'm gonna make you screa-" Gavin wanted to say but got interrupted by Connor, who pinched his lips.

"I wanna see some evidence! Not just talking!" Connor demanded and grinned before he let go of Gavin.

"Your wish is my command," Gavin replied, and Connor leaned down for another kiss.


	15. SFW - Day 15 - "I know I've kissed you like, ten times, but it's not enough."

Gavin didn't use a particular pattern. But during the last days, Gavin kissed him goodbye every time before he went to work. Connor had a vacation because he overdid it. His system needed some rest, and so Fowler had agreed to give him a few days off.

His partner planted a kiss on his cheek, on his nose, his lips, his chin. Then the shell of his ear, his temple and his eyebrow.

Connor endured it and just grinned at Gavin's attention for him.

"Gavin, you have to go to work," he said and chuckled, but Gavin couldn't get enough.

"I know I've kissed you like, ten times, but it's not enough." Gavin palmed Connor's head with one hand while the other brushed the damn streak out of his forehead and looked at him.

Connor was highly amused. "I want to look at you the day I'm doing this with your hair, completely freaking out and calling me a fucking moron."

Now it was Gavin who chuckled. "Well, you can try!" he said, and they looked at each other.

"You have to go!" Connor reminded him, and Gavin sighed.

"I know."

"Look after yourself and come back to me, okay?" Connor said softly, and Gavin scoffed.

"Don't worry, I'm not that easy to kill," he replied, but Connor's gaze was serious. Gavin noticed that Connor meant it and lifted an eyebrow. "Trust me, okay?"

Connor nodded. "Okay." Now it was him who kissed Gavin on his mouth.

His hand roamed over Gavin's stubble, upwards and he grabbed for a streak of his hair, which now separated from the rest and hung into Gavin's forehead. Connor pulled back and looked at it. "Looks good on you," he teased.

"Jerk..." Gavin commented and brushed one last time over Connor's cheek.

Then he set off.

Connor looked after him as he went over to the car. "Behave, and buy Tina a coffee from me, okay?"

Gavin waved his hand in a sudden gesture. "Sure! But I'll think about that part with the behaviour."

Connor smirked and shook his head. He waited until Gavin left and remained for another two minutes leaning in the doorframe. He crossed his arms and took a deep artificial breath.


	16. SFW - Day 16 - "Is that my shirt?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's story is special. Because you'll get to know the characters and their dynamic of my upcoming new Long-Fiction, which I'm working on beside this project at the moment. It's a Reverse!AU. This means, Gavin is the Android, Connor is the Detective. The one-shot takes place after the Long Fiction. It contains no spoilers (if you call it a spoiler that Gavin and Connor are starting a relationship, then it's your fault, not mine... :D), can be read as a stand-alone thing, and doesn't give anything away about the world in which it takes place.
> 
> What I can say is: It will take its place in Detroit. It's the year 2055 and many things are quite different than in the game. But if you want to know more about them, how they come together and what happened in their past, I probably have to say you'll have to wait for the release of the first chapter... ;) I hope it won't take too long from now. I just have to write a little more. So be patient. ;)
> 
> I hope you have fun reading it as I had with writing it. :)

It would be a perfect evening.

Connor, just being with Gavin, together on Christmas eve. Having a nice dinner, some time on the couch, watching Christmas movies. Maybe some presents, and later an extended tender time in bed. It would be marvellous.

Well, that was the plan... But plans don't always work out.

Gavin had taken the day off to prepare everything. He wanted that. Because it was Connor's first Christmas being with him in their relationship. Gavin would cook some delicious food, and everything should be perfect.

While he stirred the sauce, Gavin thought about what had happened since they started to work together. There were so many things he had begun to appreciate on Connor. All these little things. He had offered Gavin to live with him. Since they were in a relationship, it was even better. Yeah, he had to stay with Connor anyway. But Gavin shouldn't see it as an obligation anymore because he was an android. He should have a home, a place where he could be safe.

Even if Gavin first had grumbled and denied that he liked the thought, Connor had tickled it out of him. And meanwhile, Connor's home was also his.

The clicking sound of claws on the kitchen floor's tiles tore him out of his thoughts, and Gavin looked down. The brown eyes of Bentley, Connor's American Staffordshire Dog, looked at him. Curiously, demanding...

"What do you want, meat sack?" Gavin spoke up, and Bentley tilted his head. "I won't give you any of this! This is human food!" His LED turned slightly yellow, but the dog kept staring at him. "No!" Gavin told him, but Bentley didn't yield. "I hate you!" Gavin lied with an almost gentle voice, and the dog started to wag with his tail and literally smiled at him and showed his teeth.

Gavin scoffed.

For what reason did humans like dogs so much? They were stinky, lazy and puked all over the floor after eating a pile of shit. After having a hard time with him, Gavin finally liked Bentley but he would never admit it.

Gavin looked around as if Connor would probably observe him, even if he wasn't at home. Then he looked back at Bentley, who gave him an asking glance. "I'll tell you what! I'll give you one. I won't tell Connor if you won't either. Deal?"

Bentley woofed, and Gavin grabbed for the treat-bowl, standing on the upper shelf.

The moment after Gavin had given Bentley his treat, the apartment's door opened. He listened to the typical smash of Connor's keys, thrown into the bowl standing on a sideboard near the door. "Honey, I'm home!"

"Fuck off, I'm not finished yet!" Gavin gave back, and Connor chuckled.

"That was very mean, Gavin. I should spank your ass for such a rudeness." Connor's voice sounded relaxed, and Gavin, who was still busy with the sauce, didn't even look at him.

"Not that I would mind if you do," he mumbled, then spoke up a little louder. "How was your day?" he asked and put the noodles into the boiling water and decreased the temperature.

"Well, I... I guess it wasn't a typical Christmas Day, I would say. Furthermore, we have a guest tonight." Now his voice sounded way different, and Gavin turned around to see what was going on.

Connor just had laid his jacket on the couch, and Bentley had taken his place on it when Gavin looked at the small cradle standing on the living room table. He tilted his head.

"What the fuck is that?" he asked, pulling a face.

"It's a baby!" Connor replied as if it was absolutely self-evident. "She's going to join us on our Christmas evening."

Gavin didn't even know what to say and just stared at the child in its cradle. This was the moment, everything went downhill in his mind. The dinner, the evening for two, the sweet loving tender hours later in bed... It would be awful, accompanied by a screaming brat.

"Hank brought her in, and because I was the only one who could calm her down, they asked me to watch over her through the night. Her mother is in the hospital after having a car crash." Gavin was right about to intervene, but Connor stopped him. "She will be fine and just has to manage everything. Tomorrow she'll be out of the hospital, and little Susie here will be back at home. Safe and sound!"

Gavin eyed the kid for another moment. Then he had to say something, just out of pure grumpiness. "She's looking like a frog!"

Connor chuckled slightly. "Hank will come by later and bring us some baby food and diapers, so we're prepared for the night."

Gavin sighed and went back to the kitchen. He had to finish dinner and didn't want to cause a fight with Connor about a stupid and dense child.

Maybe the evening wouldn't be so bad at all. Gavin finished his cooking, and Connor was delighted. He ate with much joy, and they talked about the day, how it had come that Connor decided to bring Susie home and that they would manage somehow.

Gladly Susie remained silent until she needed a new diaper. Sadly, Hank hadn't shown up yet, so Connor just picked her up, cooed something calming and disappeared with her in the bedroom.

Gavin waited for him and looked at his plate while the food was getting cold. He threw a scolding glance at the bedroom and then stood up to walk over. Gavin leaned against the doorframe and observed Connor, who was busy to get her a fresh diaper. Besides used tissues and her old stinky diaper, the bed was still rumpled because Gavin didn't manage to clear it up. But... What was that?

"Wait... Is that my shirt?" Gavin asked all of a sudden while Connor wrapped the baby in a fresh piece of cloth. It was green and just looked like a T-shirt Connor had bought for Gavin around two weeks ago. Gavin didn't possess many clothes, and he was still getting used to them, compared to his typical working uniform. But what he already owned was like a sacred piece of property.

"Yes, it is, and I'll buy you a new one!" Connor stated, and Gavin just shook his head. "I'm sorry!" Connor apologized. One surprise followed another.

"For fuck's sake..." Gavin cursed, his tone disappointed. He eyed Connor further, but didn't say anything. The baby kicked a little bit and Connor tried to calm it down while he chuckled.

Gavin still stood in the doorframe when Connor came over to him.

"Come on... She's sleeping. We have a little time for ourselves, hm?" he asked softly. Connor knew how to wrap Gavin around his fingers and that his voice sometimes just went straight to his core. That he was the only one who was able to do that. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Gavin's lips.

The android's LED shone in a slight yellow and then went back to blue. "I wanted our evening to be perfect. I made you dinner and wanted to share some time with you in bed later." It was almost a whisper because Gavin didn't want to wake the baby.

Connor went in for another kiss, and for Gavin, it felt like he took everything from him just by being soft. His partner placed a hand beside Gavin's head on the doorframe. Gavin, who was a little smaller than him, looked up. He could already feel the tension and prickling in his wires just because Connor stood there and glanced at him.

"We still have the couch. Also, we have to wait for Hank. But I promise if he's gone, we have a little time for ourselves." It was still a little sinister to Connor, being with a new partner and especially with an android. But he could understand why Gavin was slightly disappointed. "It's just tonight," he tried to soothe him. "Tomorrow, I'll be yours again, and you can continue your absolutely ridiculous exaggerated protection program."

Gavin's mouth curled to a smile. The former Swat-Android liked it that Connor accepted him just the way he was. It had taken long enough.

The moment Connor's lips touched Gavin's again, the doorbell rang. He pulled back and left him, throwing him a short smile.

Gavin looked over to the bed where Connor had placed Susie and how she was sleeping. But then, he saw how she moved her arms and legs just as if she had woken up again. He went over to her and eyed the baby with a tilted head. It pulled a face and made a whining noise. Gavin sighed.

"So... you'll ruin my whole evening, huh?" he asked, but the baby just made another whining sound and looked as if it was about to start crying. Gavin let out another sigh and leaned down to grab the baby at its sides. Carefully he picked it up, and the girl stopped whining. They eyed each other for a moment, both with an unbelievable grumpy expression.

"He says you're just a baby. I say you're an ugly intruder, and he can't convince me otherwise. You're even more ugly then Bentley!" he insulted the baby, but it just started grinning at him. "You find that funny? Don't get too happy," he said and something in his voice seemed quite soothing to the baby, because it closed its eyes again.

Gavin couldn't deny that it was kind of cute. But since he never found anything cute (maybe Connor's dimples, his ass and the smile he had given him that one time he had told him that he fell in love with him), this was just impossible.

The baby yawned, and Gavin held it against his chest with its cheek on his shoulder and swayed it a little bit. He had to admit that it wasn't so bad at all. At least it had become silent. Not much later, it was fast asleep.

"I see, you're getting along better than I expected!" he heard Connor's voice behind him. Gavin looked at him, and Connor came over. He looped his arms around Gavin's waist from behind and placed his chin on his other shoulder. "Isn't so bad, is it?" he asked and planted a kiss on Gavin's neck.

"I just have to get rid of her in a few minutes. I planned to watch some movies with you, but..."

"Forget the fucking movies. Hank brought everything over. We'll put her in the cradle so she can sleep in the living room. Bentley will watch her for sure. I'll prepare a bottle and leave the door open a bit so we can hear her if there's anything," Connor suggested, and Gavin glanced at him.

"I wouldn't dare to deny," Gavin murmured.


	17. NSFW - Day 17 - "Let's just stay in bed."

It was a new thing for Connor. Before the revolution, he didn't have time to just relax. He had his stasis through the night. A time where he remained bone- and lifeless. After everything had changed, these things also changed.

Connor was in a relationship. With none else than Gavin Reed.

He had never thought it would turn out to be like this. Things had gotten fast after he had confronted him in the evidence room. The revolution came and ended. With it, also Gavin. He apologized to Connor. Gavin could admit that he acted like a complete asshole.

Not shortly after that, he asked Connor for a date.

The android leaned in even if he didn't know what this was all about. Things were new to him, and so their first kiss at the end of it.

Connor couldn't fathom why all this happened to him. With the first date, a kind of unrest developed deep in his guts. Something he couldn't define, but it didn't stop. No, it became even worse with every further date.

Having a relationship with Gavin was difficult. But somehow, Connor managed. He didn't try to change him, and that was the point Gavin highly appreciated.

While Gavin could finally open up to another person, Connor found his time to let things go if he was with his partner.

One morning, Connor woke up from his stasis, fighting the urge to stand up immediately. When he looked down at his chest, he saw that Gavin had placed his head on it. Connor wasn't even able to stand up, even if he would have liked it. - Wait: Couldn't he stand up, or was it more that he didn't want to?

It had been late last night. After an anniversary celebration at the precinct, they had come home and extended their evening until around three o'clock. Connor didn't want to wake him now. They had a free day, so he didn't even need to.

A look at the clock told Connor that it was 9:15 am. He would stand up if Gavin would turn around or whenever he could part from his boyfriend. He would make Gavin breakfast and a fresh mug of coffee. The look he gave him, whenever he did, was something that couldn't be outweighed with anything.

He softly brushed a few strands of hair out of Gavin's forehead and eyed him. It took a few moments until Gavin reacted. A suffocated grumble escaped his lips, and Connor noticed that he took a deep breath. Gavin placed a few kisses on Connor's chest with his eyes still closed.

Gavin's lips found their way up to Connor's mouth, and he kissed his partner so tenderly that Connor let out a silent moan.

"Good morning," Connor huffed when Gavin needed to breathe, followed by another kiss from him. They became more vigorous. Connor palmed Gavin's head when he rolled over and urged himself between Connor's legs and pushing them up carefully.

"Don't you wanna have some breakfast first?" Connor asked, pressing his head into the pillow while Gavin peppered his throat with kisses. He sensed Gavin's erection against his entrance, and without any further ado, Gavin entered him. Connor frowned, followed by a strangled moan. Gavin dug his teeth into the artificial skin on his neck, trailing his way down to his shoulder and leaving affectionate bitemarks on him.

"I'm already having breakfast," he muttered and started to roll his hips after diving into him up to the hilt. "One of the best, I think." His voice broke while he said it, but it sounded so appealing that it made Connor shiver.

"Good to hear that I can provide the right nourishment," Connor replied, and Gavin chuckled.

They looked into each other's eyes, and even if Gavin went on fucking him, Connor couldn't leave it. "Is that everything you wanna do the whole day?" he teased him but got muted by another deep kiss of Gavin.

"Do you have any better idea?" he asked, his voice jerking but he had a smile on his lips.

"No, not really," Connor told him as if it was the most natural thing to say in such a situation.

"Then I would suggest to shut your mouth and let me go ahead fucking you." His voice was now a little indignant, and it created a grin on Connor's lips.

He loved it when Gavin just told him what he wanted. With all the dirty language. As if Gavin wanted to make it very clear, he increased his pace. His movements became demanding, and Connor couldn't help but close his eyes and bite back another moan.

While his fingertips dug into the skin of Gavin's shoulders, he panted. "Then let's just stay in bed."

"Best thing I heard from you today, tin-can," Gavin murmured and pulled Connor into another deep kiss.


	18. SFW - Day 18 - "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Connor's words hung in the air, and Gavin realised that everything he was about to say would be meaningless.

"You could work on it in your free time, and it has a garden." He tore his gaze from the object and looked at Gavin. "Did you know that there's a garden? We can finally have a dog, and I can embellish it with flowers and such. Maybe we can have a pond-"

"Connor, we didn't even buy it yet." He saw how something in Connor's look turned wistful.

The house was old, built up in the last century. It wasn't big but big enough for both of them. And Connor was right. The estate was indeed beautiful, with its little oriels, it was very charming and gave the impression that it could be a pretty good home for them.

But there was an unpleasant truth: It had some flaws that had to be worked on, and it definitely wouldn't be cheap.

But when Gavin saw the glint in Connor's eyes, he couldn't bear to say no.

It's been a year since they started searching for the right house, and none of them which they had visited had left Connor that excited.

Gavin sighed. "I could talk to the agent if there's a possibility to push down the price a bit." He bit his lips. In the corner of his eye, Gavin saw how Connor threw him a gaze. Then he turned his head to reply. "You really want it, don't you?"

Connor tilted his head and nodded.

Gavin eyed him for another moment and then looked back at the house. He wouldn't admit that Connor had already wrapped him around his finger. Connor just didn't know.

The house would be something with which Gavin could prove how much Connor meant to him. Of course, the android knew that he loved him, but this would be something different. Quite often, Gavin took the lead if there were decisions to make. But with this, he would just lean in.

Everything would be okay in the end. They would manage somehow. As always.


	19. NSFW - Day 19 - "I want to marry you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm apologizing in terms of bringing this into the NSFW section but I was tired of writing typical proposal scenes and so I decorated it with a little bit of NSFW, Connor's oral fixation and Gavin's sassy behaviour.
> 
> Well... Fuck no, I'm not sorry about this! XD

Connor was impatient. His Thirium-pump pounded against his chest. He fumbled at Gavin's jeans and pulled them down, freeing him from them, together with his boxer briefs. He didn't leave Gavin a single second to contradict and leaned over him to take his dick into his mouth.

Gavin couldn't deny that it felt fantastic how Connor encircled him with his lips while flicking his tongue over his tip. "Fuck," he gasped and dropped his head back. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth to emanate a delicate sigh.

Connor couldn't help but smile while working him. His head bopped up and down, stabilizing Gavin's cock with his hand. Satisfying Gavin with his lips had become one of the things Connor really loved to do. The way his partner moaned, which sounds he elicited his lips and how he melted underneath his touch.

It also pleased all the sensors in Connor's mouth and literally smashed one message after another into his HUD, completely filled with data containing different information around Gavin. What he ate and drunk, his genetic code and much more. The moment Connor drowned in static data about his DNA brought a lecherous moan onto his lips and increased the production of his analytical saliva. It created all these tantalising squelching sounds that drove Gavin almost insane.

Gavin looked down on him, grabbed for Connor's hair and carded through it. "Fucking android," he cursed and followed Connor's movement with his hand. He never bucked his hips in these situations. He knew that Connor didn't have a gag reflex, but he didn't want to overwhelm him out of respect.

How did it even come to this? Didn't Gavin have a completely different intention with which he had started this conversation?

Now that Gavin stuck in Connor's mouth up to the hilt, he didn't know how to start again without ruining the whole situation. He didn't like it if they got interrupted. Doing something like this would be against his own guidelines: Never deny it if your partner is eagerly trying to give you a blowjob.

Gavin had to grin when the quote came to his mind but then had to furrow his brows because Connor tightened his lips and sucked on him. "Care... Careful, Connor. Haahh..." it burst out of him, and he could feel the slight vibration in Connor's throat because he chuckled around his dick.

Connor let him slip out of his mouth with a pop and looked up at Gavin. "Already so tense, Gav?" he teased him, keeping his hand busy with stroking his cock. "I thought you'd manage to fuck me before you come."

Gavin's eyes were half-lidded as he looked at Connor and cupped his cheek. The android's face melted against Gavin's palm. How beautiful he was, even with the slight trail of saliva running along the edge of his mouth. As much as he wanted to fuck him, Gavin couldn't avoid addressing the topic any longer.

"I want to marry you."

Gavin's heart hammered against his chest, and Connor's efforts suddenly stopped.

Connor let go of him and stood up to look into Gavin's eyes. "Are you serious?" he asked.

Gavin let it hang in the air for a moment and nodded.

"It's not just because I tried to suck you off, and you're full of endorphins, believing this is the best blowjob I ever gave you?" Connor said and couldn't avoid a slight grin on his lips.

"Fucking asshole. Of course, I mean it," Gavin replied, joining into Connor's grin.

Connor eyed him and brushed with the backside of his hand over Gavin's cheek. "You always find the right moment to tell me such things, don't you?" Connor said, his voice now a little more serious.

"If you don't wanna, you can at least finish your job and suck me off." Gavin scoffed, and Connor chuckled.

"Do I have to decide what I like most?"

Gavin frowned. "You would prefer to suck me off instead of marrying me?" he asked.

Connor thumbed Gavin's lower lip and then pressed a chaste kiss on his mouth. "I would prefer to do both."

They eyed each other for another moment, and a sly grin appeared on their lips.

"What a cunning little bitch you are," Gavin mocked him, and Connor tilted his head.

"Must be your bad influence," Connor answered before he kissed Gavin again.


	20. NSFW - Day 20 - "Were you ever gonna tell me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this abomination of text, but first: I didn't find anything better for this prompt, and second: I wanted to try something completely different.
> 
> If you read this and like its topic - Look forward for tomorrow! Because then it's going to be spicy... :P
> 
> Have fun!
> 
> \---
> 
> Marked as NSFW because of the topic and the short scene at the end.
> 
> CW for: spanking (mentioned), cheating on a partner

Connor didn't know how to handle it. In his mind, he still saw that one picture. It just had been a whiff of data, but it revealed an unpleasant truth about Gavin.

On the same morning, he had to have an interface with Nines about a case he investigated. But while transferring the data, the said picture appeared in Nines' thoughts, together with the signature of guilt. It just had been a nanosecond, but Connor had noticed. The picture contained Gavin, laying on Nines' lap naked, his hands cuffed on his back and Nines' hand placed on one of Gavin's buttcheeks. Gavin's bottom was already reddened, Nines' handprint clearly visible. He had hit him not just once with his chassis retracted.

Connor could hear the delicate moan of Gavin in his mind every time Nines hit him. The thought about it ate him up. He could try what he want. He wasn't able to get rid of it. He couldn't fathom that Gavin was into such things. When he was with Connor, he couldn't let go. Furthermore, he needed to be the one in control.

After having the interface with Nines, he was stunned and had left the precinct. He couldn't bear it being at work, having this particular thought in his mind. When he arrived home, he sat down on the couch. Usually, he cooked something nice for Gavin if he left early, so Gavin could eat something after coming home. But now, he wasn't just able to.

"Honey, I'm home!" he heard Gavin's voice around half an hour later, but he remained on the couch, his head palmed in his hands, propped on his knees. He didn't even react the moment Gavin came into the living room.

"Connor, is everything okay?" he asked, but his partner didn't answer. When Gavin sat down beside him, placing a hand on Connor's back, he turned his head to look at him. Gavin noticed the tears gathering in Connor's eyes, creating a trail of moist alongside his nose, down to his mouth.

"Were you ever gonna tell me?" Connor asked him quietly, but Gavin frowned.

"What... What do you mean?" he asked. Connor already sensed the insecurity in his voice and that he lied. He exactly knew what this was about.

"At least you could have the backbone to tell me," Connor said, his voice broken and sad.

Gavin knew that it was senseless to lie at Connor. His abilities weren't just perfect for his work but also in their relationship. He knew when Gavin lied to him. And Gavin knew that it had been a matter of time until he would find out.

"Connor, I... I can explain," he tried and placed his hand on Connor's shoulder, who flinched.

"Don't dare to touch me now!" Connor hissed at him, and Gavin recoiled.

For a moment, they sat in silence.

Gavin was scared to explain it to Connor before he gave him permission to speak. So he just looked at him with furrowed brows.

It took another moment until Connor looked at him again. "Tell me," he just said, and in a way, Gavin was even more scared than before.

Gavin bit his lips. "I didn't know how to tell you this, but-" he started, but his voice broke. "Sometimes I like it to get spanked. It... It kind of grounds me. It shows me that I'm not always the one who's in control. And that I don't need to be."

Connor didn't react to his explanation.

"I thought you'd never do something like that, Connor. And I didn't want to bother you with this."

"But you're bothering Nines with it? The guy who's just my spitting image and with whom I have to work every day?" Connor remarked, and Gavin swallowed.

"I didn't think about that."

"Yeah, you probably didn't think about cheating on me with this either," Connor admonished him.

Gavin narrowed his eyes. "If it's that you're worrying, then I can assure you that we didn't fuck each other."

"But I bet you had a hard-on after he gave you the stick. No pun intended!" Connor's voice sounded vicious, and slowly Gavin's words made him angry. "Be sure you hurt me with this. You could have asked me at least."

When Connor rose from the couch, Gavin looked after him. "Where are you going?" he asked, worried that he had lost him.

"I'll go over to Hank and will ask him if I can stay for a few days. I have to think about how to handle things." His way led him into the bedroom, and now Gavin followed him. He took a duffle bag out of the wardrobe and filled it with some clothes, but Gavin tried to stop him.

He grabbed Connor's hands, and the android just looked at him in annoyance. "Please, don't leave me, Connor. I need you. Please-"

Connor tried to free himself, but Gavin's grip was too firm. Well, it wasn't, but Connor didn't want to hurt him. Not even in such a situation.

Gavin knelt in front of him and looked up. When he started talking, Connor could hear the sadness and remorse in his voice. "Connor, I love you! It's all my fault. I know... but please, don't leave me alone."

The way he begged for Connor's forgiveness was heartbreaking.

Connor relaxed a little and looked into his eyes.

"Please," it came from Gavin again, and Connor dropped his glance. "I don't know if I'm able to do this. And if it's what you want, you probably should think about being with-" he said, but he couldn't get further because Gavin just stood up and palmed his head, followed by kissing him.

Connor didn't do anything against it and placed a hand on Gavin's arm.

When Gavin needed to breathe, he leaned his forehead against Connor's. "I'm going to help you. If you just want to give it a try."

Connor looked at him and bit his lips.

"Yes?" Gavin asked him carefully. "I didn't even want Nines to do it anymore. I couldn't handle the guilt coming with it."

In his voice and thanks to his sensors, Connor realised that Gavin didn't lie this time. He thought about it for a second, then he slightly nodded. "I'll try," he breathed, and Gavin kissed him tenderly. Connor didn't even notice the moment when Gavin knelt down again. How he opened his trousers and gently started to suck him off. Connor cried through his climax, and Gavin held him tight when he collapsed in his arms. The android knew that it, against all odds, felt like a sudden apology and redemption. He would do everything for Gavin. Even if it meant that he had to spank his ass.


End file.
